oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Jotunn
| age = 45 | status = Alive | height = 543 cm (17'9") | jva = Kenta Miyake }} Grand Jotunn is the leader of the group of bounty hunters known as The Gray Trail. One of the very few Wotans around, he is a cross breed between a Fishman (Yellowfin tuna Fishman) and a giant who was sold as a slave when very young to fight in an arena held by the Celestial Dragons. After making his escape, many years later, he decided to become a bounty hunter to live as freely as he’d always wanted. This soon became a profitable career, which prompted Grand to gather a group of like-minded individuals to greatly enhance his chances of victory against stronger opponents and, secretly to everyone else, to avoid loneliness. Appearance Grand is a hulking figure, easily towering over his companions. His giant heritage gifted him with the stature and immense strength of a giant, while his Fishman heritage gave him the ability to swim incredibly fast and breathe underwater, as well as having webbed hands. His skin takes on a metallic blue hue, and he possesses a number of brightly colored yellow fins: one on his head, taking almost the appearance of a Mohawk hairstyle, one very long on his back – just above the slave mark - pointing downwards, and two on his forearms, which look like scimitar blades. He keeps his golden blonde hair very short and sports a full, unkempt beard of the same color. Another characteristic feature are his light blue eyes, which never show off any particular emotion. He is most often seen wearing a pair of dark gray trousers reaching just below the knee, with white frills at the end, black sandals and a black coat, which he always keeps open to reveal his bare chest, with silver accents around the wrists, and similarly colored shoulder pads. Personality He has a very strong sense of duty and of morality, as well as very firm ideals and opinions, especially on the concept of slavery, which he had to experience firsthand. He seems excessively strict and unforgiving at first, but such behavior is only to toughen up his companions and urge them to improve themselves to be able to continue on their own should anything happen to him. During battle he becomes fierce and unrelenting, not giving the opponent room for any countermeasure or strategy. He does not stand any sort of mistake, be it by his teammates or on his own, reflecting on the fact that no one would need to be saved by anyone if they were able to fend off on their own to begin with. This very peculiar attitude has also led to some difficulties anytime the group would ask for help in their training, difficulties that were put aside once he realized his companions would not be able to improve otherwise. Despite his strict and serious demeanor, he also has his own quirks, which are all the more unexpected when they surface, such as his absolute love for any sort of bread, the easiness with which he gets drunk, at times to the point of passing out entirely, or his trademark laughter, which starts with “Bama” (“Bamahahahaha!”). Relationships 'Friends' The Gray Trail Easily the people he cares most about, he would never want to see any harm done to them, and wishes them to, one day, have a normal life, one without the constant risk of death. His strict attitude toward them is only a way to mask his worries for their lives. Though he is fully aware that his is only wishful thinking and never lets this side of his show off, the care he has taken to shape his companions has allowed them to reach a certain level of notoriety and fear among the criminals of the underworld. A particularly deep bond has formed with Raiga, especially, as she has taken more the role of a pupil, or apprentice, rather than just a teammate. 'Enemies' Celestial Dragons His deep emotional scars from his time as a slave developed over the years into hatred that has boiled under the surface ever since he managed to escape. He wishes to see the act of slavery disappear from the face of the planet, followed by the World Nobles. His resentment toward such a system usually leads into fits of rage that are quite difficult to contain, and that have cost quite a large amount of bounties to be lost over time. Powers and Abilities Ever since he was a child, Grand possessed an great amount of strength, which was enough to overpower both adult pure Giants and Fishmen alike. One of the latter, from his mother's side, suggested he visited Fishman Island, where he could start training at the Dojo there, and become a Fishman Karate practitioner. This proved to be exactly what Grand needed, as he showed not only great talent, but also the discipline necessary to climb the ranks with ease and receive a black belt. It was at this time, however, that he was captured by a subordinate of the World Nobles, made a slave and taken to a secret location where every year, a combat arena was held for the entertainment of the Nobles, who would put bets on the slaves in the arena while forcing them to fight constantly, most often to the death. While completely ignoring the already incredible arsenal Grand disposed of in terms of fighting techniques, the young Wotan was appointed a “care taker”, a subordinate of the Nobles who would have to teach, forcibly if necessary, new techniques to the recruits. Thus began Grand's 10-year-long training in order to learn the Rokushiki (六式, Six Styles) techniques. During this period not only he was taught the basics of each style, but his body soon adapted to the inhuman routine he was constantly put through against his will, to the surprise of his Masters, and it was not long before he had reached an advanced level in at least three styles (such as Geppo, Soru and Tekkai), while remaining sufficiently proficient in the other three. As this was deemed more than necessary, Grant was forced to hone his abilities in the Arena, where he spent most of his days and nights for the entertainment of his Masters. 'Physical Abilities' Grand's body has been rigorously trained and honed ever since he was a child, which ultimately further increased his innate strength, durability and agility, which despite his enormous physique is on par with the most athletic humans. Having specialized in a fighting style that focuses primarily on punching, he is able to break stone walls with ease and send shockwaves using the water particles in the air for ranged attacks or taking advantage of the weak points of his opponents to win in as little time as possible. 'Rokushiki' His knowledge of this particular style of martial arts has reached such a level where he is able to fight on par with masters, especially through the combined use of the four techniques he is most proficient with. Soru and Geppo allow him to achieve even higher mobility in combat, Shigan acts as the only means of piercing objects and Tekkai gives him enhanced durability not only for defensive purposes but also offensive maneuvers. This knowledge has granted him the ability to use various high-level techniques to make quick work of enemies. Though the very fact that he still practices this particular martial art is a haunting reminder of his tragic past, Grand decided to utilize it after having promised to himself what happened to him would not repeat to anyone else. * : The strongest level of Tekkai available to Grand, where he visually tenses his body (or parts of it) to achieve a greater degree of defense. However, he is also capable of using this technique for offense by hardening his arms while already in motion. * : By combining Soru and Geppo, Grand is able to perform high-speed maneuvers in three dimensions to move around the field and possibly catch the opponent off-guard. This technique also serves as a means to overcome the shortcomings of his incredible size and mass, which would offer the enemies a greater surface to attack. * : One of the very first combination techniques learned by Grand. The user moves at great speeds toward the opponent with Soru while tucking their knees to the chest and spinning vertically to add momentum. Then, the resulting "ball" shape is hardened with Tekkai for an incredibly powerful impact. The only downside to this technique is that the user can only move in a straight line, thus giving the opponent the chance to dodge. ** : A follow-up move to Tekkai Dama, in which the user applies Geppo to redirect the movement entirely. This can be used to either chase a fleeing target, or to alter the trajectory of the ball while in midair. * : A direct combination of the two techniques, wherein the user pushes their finger, or any other pointed appendage, into a specific target. However, the addition of Tekkai offers the technique even more piercing power. Grand can also further enhance his finger through the use of Haki, coating it with Armament Haki, thus renaming the technique . This incredibly powerful variation was shown to be able to entirely split apart a pirate ship without much effort. * : A variant of Shigan where the user strikes with their entire fist instead of just one finger, while still maintaing the speed of the original technique. Given Grand's specialization in punching, he utilizes Jugon with great effect and force, which result in devastating blows to his opponents capable of breaking bones and throwing the victim several feet away. 'Haki' An ability that came almost naturally to Grand, but one which required many years of training to fully develop. Throughout his whole life, he has pushed his mind and spirit beyond the possible limits, in order to achieve a full understanding of Haki and, consequently, to master the two forms at his disposal. Busoshoku (or Color of Armaments) allows him to cover his entire body in an invisible suit of armor that is capable of bypassing the properties of such Devil Fruits as the Logias, as well as hardening his body (not dissimilar to Tekkai) to gain both greater defense and offense, while Kenbunshoku (or Color of Observation) allows the user to sense other living beings, their current position and predict their next move. * : This technique uses Busoshoku Haki to harden the body, or parts of it. While hardened, the body appears to take a pitch-black color and has an even greater effect than the invisible application. This is the technique Grand is most familiar with, so much so as to be considered a master of it. Not only he is able to maintain his arms and fists covered in Haki for long periods of time, but he can also extend it to the entirety of his body, becoming like a moving fortress. He has also been known to harden the fins on his body, especially those on the forearms, to act as real blades. Combined with his speed underwater, these can be deadly to any and all who stand in his way. 'Fishman Karate' As most Fishmen, he is highly proficient with this martial art style. Though not enough to be considered a master, his high-level techniques have managed to win many, if not all, confrontations during his career as a bounty hunter, especially if near or under water. Due to his enormous size, he has adjusted and upgraded many of the original moves to incorporate the great mass and force of his fists. * : By utilizing the fins on his forearms, Grand slams them into vital parts of his opponent's body. This technique does even greater damage if the fins are covered and hardened through the use of Busoshoku Haki. * : One of the few ranged techniques at his disposal, Grand uses the water in the vicinity, most likely from the ocean itself, and heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. This is useful to damage fleeing ships while in pursuit of pirates or criminals with bounties, or to scare off Seakings. * : A larger version of the original technique, Grand uses the water in the opponent's body to create a shockwave and damage even Devil Fruit users, bypassing their defenses. * : By dripping his own hand in water, Grand hurls a single droplet at his opponent, which accelerates to immense speeds gaining a devastating force of impact through sheer kinetic energy. This version is much larger than the original, whereas the latter is more like a normal flintlock bullet, this has the size of a large cannonball, with the resulting impact several times that of the original. * : An incredibly powerful straight punch which has the power to break through three thousand tiles, this is also Grand's most powerful technique, one he uses mainly as a finishing move. This variant, due to the enormous size of Grand's body, is much larger than the original, and thus even more powerful. * : By compressing the water with the his webbed hands and forming a bowl shape while submerged, Grand is able to manipulate it as if it were cloth. This is primarily used to initiate other techniques in the Fishman Jujutsu style. :* : This a follow-up technique to Mizugokoro, where Grand heaves the gigantic mass of water he collected upward to create a towering, spiraling stream with enough force to launch in the air anything in its path. At his level, however, he is able to create only one current at a time, differently from certain masters who are capable of generating multiple streams of water. 'Combo Techniques' Through sheer experience, Grand was also able to create combination attacks either by linking a series of his own techniques in rapid succession, or by performing chain attacks with his companions. These particular, one-time moves are immensely powerful and devastating, with the only drawback being the time or effort required to use them. * : This is Grand's ultimate technique, a sure-hit finishing move only used in cases of need, as it leaves him open to attacks for a short duration afterwards. First, he hardens his entire arm in Busoshoku Haki, then travels at great speed to close in with the opponent, either in front of them or behind, with Kamisori, hardens even further his forearm with Tekkai and ultimately unleshes a two-times enhanced Sanzenmaigawara O Seiken. * : Jokingly named by Chon, as the name implies it is a combo between Grand and Raiga. While holding onto a make-shift raft, or the mast of a ship, Raiga is launched in the air with Kairyu Ipponzeoi, then descends on her opponent and shocks them with Thunder Fang for devastating effects. * : The combined technique of all of the warriors in the group, it was named by Chon after the move was first improvized in combat. First, Chon morphs his arms into a cannon and fires a cannonball, then Grand adds to the momentum with a water stream, followed by Raiga who elctrifies the water current and finally by Neravo, who slams the electrified ball into the opponent with his tail. Through this method, the cannonball can also be redirected should the target move to another location or the shot be misaimed entirely. The name of the attack is a reference to the specific traits of the members of the group and their abilities, while the last part, "Gray Bomb", refers to the name of the group itself. Trivia *Grand's full name is, in part, inspired by Norse mythology, where the jötnar (plural of jötunn) were a race of mythical beings who lived in Jötunheimr, one of the nine realms in the Norse cosmos, and were initially banished from Asgard by the Æsir. The word "jötunn" is often, somewhat mistakenly, translated as "giants". *He has stated to have taken a liking to the absurdly long names Chon comes up with, especially those of combination attacks. This is all the more surprising, given Grand's serious and strict personality. Category:The Gray Trail members